Typically, web publications are accomplished by taking HTML files and their graphics, etc. and moving them from a development Web server to quality assurance Web server to a production Web server. That is also the usual way in which most websites are updated. Multiple production web servers are generally employed in a web server environment for continuity of business and high availability. For example, a particular entity may employ ten production web servers in two different sites, i.e., five web servers in each of two sites. In such an environment, the concept of moving files around and publishing projects can become problematic, for example, if network communications are interrupted, if a particular machine fails, or if problems arise in replicating data from one machine to another machine.
Those types of problems are reasonably solvable as long as the volume of changes being performed is relatively low, such as updating the website ten times a day. However, such problems are quite difficult to solve if the website must be updated, for example, many times a day, and certain types of information published on a website, such as currency exchange rates and interest rates, change at least daily and may change several times in the same day. Thus, there is a present need for a method and system for updating web pages on a website frequently without moving files into the web server.